


Here At Last

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha Collins, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Top Jensen Ackles, exhausted Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He can’t believe it’s taken until now, with things winding down, to accept what he wants, but better late than never.





	Here At Last

It’s been one long fucking con.

Jensen is and isn’t going to miss it; hell, they’ll still do _some_ and, maybe, after a break from this schedule they might even do more than before without having to film during the week.

But he’s tired, they’re alll tired, and it’s only down to him that Misha makes it back to his room.

He’s in a daze, almost, and Jensen doesn’t know why it still surprises him after all these years that Misha has no off switch and only stops when exhaustion makes him.

He deserves the break more than any of them, Jensen thinks, and guides Mish inside.

It’s easy work to strip him down to boxers; he’s soft, and pliant, trusting on Jensen with no conscious effort, and Jensen pours him into bed.

“Stay,” Misha mutters, voice heavy with sheer exhaustion, and Jensen is suddenly rooted to the spot.

Even with half a country between them, he has no plans to be separated from this brilliant, sassy, vulnerable, weird creature lying in front of him

He’s known, known for years now, that Misha means more to him than just brother and friend, though he is both these things too, and Danneel knows it too because if there’s one thing she believes it’s in Jensen knowing himself and being honest with himself.

And if there’s one other person she would happily share him with, it’s Misha.

It’s like everybody knows, and they’re all just waiting on Jensen hopping on the train.

So he does. He strips down to underwear, and slips in behind Misha, and wraps an arm around his waist, easing him in closer.

Misha sighs happily, snuggles in, and then he’s wriggling around until they’re face to face.

He suddenly looks scared. Open, and scared, like maybe this is another one of those fucking pranks, and Jensen hates every single one of them that he’s ever pulled, or even just encouraged.

“It’s okay,” he says, and slowly, just in case he is reading this wrong, just in case he’s been fooling himself for years, moves in and kisses Misha.

It’s not hungry, or demanding. It’s not a prelude to anything. It’s just what it is, an offer, a promise, a reassurance, and then Misha’s responding in kind, and they spent a few soft moments like that, just settling in the sudden arrival at where Jensen knows they’ve always meant to be.

Later, once Misha’s rested, Jensen takes him carefully, gently, has Misha panting and desperate beneath him, but for now, this is a good enough place to start.


End file.
